bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantoms
'''Phantoms '''are creatures which reside solely in the Dangai Cave. Taking many forms, and having many abilities, they can live in the cave without food or water, but chose to hunt anyone who trains in the cave, on the rare occasions it happens, perhaps for sport. It's said that they would die if they leave the cave, as they've grown used to the cave's enhanced gravity due to have been born in their, and they aren't very adaptable creatures. Appearances One determining the appearance of a Phantom is no easy feat, because there's so many different types. The most common take the forms of animals, such as rabbits, gorillas, monkeys, toads, frogs, squids, wolfs, scorpions, octopuses, butterflies, birds, hawks, eagles, ostriches, among many others, and are sometimes one color, but are often times many differnet colros; the many color ones are common cause they're the weakest, the single color ones are the strongest. The more strange looking Phantoms include a red blob with a collector of eyeballs on it, among others. Overview Types of Phantoms Normal Phantoms Most Phantoms are of this time, and can come in many different forms. Can are able to decieve peope by how cute and innocent they appear, and others terrify people immediately by how scary and terrifying they look. The vast majority of them tmake the form of animals, such as the below listed, or just a random collection of boy parts, such as eyeballs. #Toad #Squid #Wolf #Scorpion #Rabbit #Frog #Octopus #Spider #Butterfly #Bird Human Phantoms A human Phantom is what happens when Phantoms use one of their best abilities, to transform into a human or Shinigami. Not only are they able to take the likeness of any human they see or a random human that doesne't exist, but they also get a voice. The only major drawback to this is that they don't know how to act like a human right off the bat, so it's really easy for them to be discovered by smarter humans or Shinigami if they don't learn quickly. They can use all of their abilities while in this form, as well as turn back if they want to. If they're attacked and wounded, even once while in this form, they'll also transform back right away. Phantom Humans A Phantom Human is what occurrs when a Phantom exercises another one of their abilities, to take control of the body, the mind, or both the body and the mind, of any human or Shinigami. It's an alternatve to transforming themselves as they won't turn back when they're attacked, their lives aren't in danger whatsoever, and they can utilize any of the human or Shinigami's abilities not to mention they can channel their own abilities throught he human or Shinigami. The only drawback is that it takes a lot more spirit energy to use this one. Super Phantom A Super Phantom is the strongest type of Phantom and the final evolutionary state of a Phantom as well. A Super Phantom is what happens when a Human or Shiniigami combines together with a Phantom. When this happens the mind of the Phantom is almost always the one in contorl, and they have their abilities as well as the abilities of whatever human or Shinigami that was part of the combination. Not to mention, as many Phantoms, Humans, and Shinigami can take part in the combination as needed, which means extremely powerful beings have been created due to this method before; and, no matter what, most of the time, the end result makes them look like both, having a mostly human exterior appearance, but having a truly demended look about them. Leadership The Phantom race is led by two particular Phantoms, aptly named the King Phantom and the Queen Phantom. They both look nothing like any other Phantom, appear to act with some high intelligence, and appear to control their race with a high, cruel monarchy. Both of them have been seen fighting on the level of high level Captains and high level Espada. King Phantom.jpg|Current King Phantom King Phantom2.png|First King Phantom King Phantom The King Phantom is the march leader of the Phantom race, and the strongest of all the Phantoms. There have been many King Phantoms over the centuries. Whenever a Phantom is able to defeat the King Phantom in combat and kill him, he becomes the King Phantom. The King Phantom is known to be able to fight on par with an advanced Captain of the Gotei 13, or, when he becomes a Super Phantom, even with Royal Guard members. The current King Phantom is Méchant Pente. Queen Phantom Powers and Abilities General Spirutal Power Speed Normal Phantoms Human Phantoms Phantom Humans Super Phantoms Trivia *The Phantoms are loosely based on a race of the same name from the anime and manga series Noragami, with added additions by the author to make them his own idea. *The names of all of the Phantoms have a French motif attached to them. * Category:Races Category:Races (JCP) Category:Phantoms Category:Phantoms (JCP)